Reasons for Absence
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: Basically, I was bored. drable size...I think


What appeared to be a girl with black hair cut to a males style was sitting at a laptop, doing what appeared to be working.

"Hell yes! Snape/Sirius and Snape is seme! Hot."

…Okay, so maybe she wasn't working. The girl, known as Cassie, was sitting there, reading smut on adultfanfiction, when she had plenty of other things to do.

"You know Cassie, that voice is right." A young man with a scar on his nose told her. He appeared to be 17, though he was really 25. He blamed the fanfics. "I mean, you could be finishing those fanfics, try to improve your art skills, get a job, APPLY TO COLLEGE AND STOP LISTINING TO TECHNO!" He yelled the last part once he realized Cassie wasn't listening since she had headphones in her ears.

Cassie winced and removed the headphones. "Damn, not so loud, I heard you Iruka." She turned to face him, only to cower once she saw his face, a deadley look he used on his most misbehaving students, namely Naruto and Konohamaru. (The people he invented the look for, and still used even though the two had graduated)

The young man, Iruka, spoke, but when he did it sounded like someone was going to die, namely Cassie. "It has been **two months **since you graduated high school. In the months before you stopped working on the chibi fic, I should have talked to you about this then but I didn't." Cassie personally thought this was pratically yelling but she refrained from commenting. "I can understand those months,you were getting ready to graduate, and you went to a con, but I can't understand **now**! Why are you being so damn lazy!? You haven't even got a license! Or applied to college!" By this point he became OOC!Iruka, a sight Cassie had never hoped to see in her own home. And by OOC she meant crying and begging and pleading.

Cassie looked at him worriedly and a little bit nervously as well.(I mean hey,he told people she was basically slacking for nearly five months!) She bent down and patted him on the back. "Ummm, I don't know what's wrong but it's okay. And I can explain June and July. " At this she turned towards her audience, though noone was physically there. "I've been in a funk these two months. I think what basically happened is the fact graduating and that I'm about to enter the real world hit me subconciously, by manifesting itself as a writers block. I've also been trying to improve my art skills, hoping to not suck soon and try to draw yaoi. Also, during May, my friend got into a wreck the day before graduation, she's fine though. Oh! And I got Pokemon Diamond and Pearl and got into the Phoenix Wright and Pirates of The Caribbean fandoms as well. I also got back into Harry Potter fandom. Now, these may not be significant to whomever reads this, but they are to me, because they've given me the best fic ideas that I hope to try out soon. I guess, if you read my fics, expect to see some updates and some new things on here. Also, I have a Y!Gallery account that I'm going to post the more explicit ones on. Once she was through she turned around to check back up on Iruka but instead saw Kakashi there. "Kakashi? What happenned to Iruka-san ?" She asked him curiously.

At her confused expression Kakashi began to laugh. Cassie, once realizing the laughter was at her expense began to get angry. "What's so funny

!? Is it the smut? Cause I really will make it this time." She told him with a huff.

Kakashi finished laughing and looked at her, though the indication he still found something humorous was apparent in his eyes. "Sorry. It's just the fact you never noticed something was off about Iruka."At this he lifted a wooden log from behind a coffee table and placed in front of himself.

Cassie looked at the log wondering what it had to do with Irukas fanfiction level OOCness and then it hit her. '_Crying screaming Iruka, as well as magically appearing out of nowhere, and the odd chakra I didn't notice until just now. And that look!__ I should have figured it out there!' _"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" She yelled. The young man in question, Naruto, appeared in front of her at that moment, tied up thanks to a certain Dolphin Chuunin. "Damn authoress!" Iruka yelled, to noone in particular.

Kakashi, knowing a horrible death was about to befall his pupil by the hand of his own beloved sensei and a crazed fangirl, decided to interfere, or at least try to anyway, the looks the two gave had him running for the hills, screaming like a girl, though he would deny this part. And that is where we conclude this piece. But before we do Iruka and Cassie smile at the audience. "Expect an update in the Naruto section." Iruka politley told everyone. "And a Edgeworth x Phoenix non-con either here or y!gallery." Cassie told them, smiling as well. Al the while their victim was cursing his ecchi-sensei for leaving him with these mad people, yet at the same couldn't help but understand why, especially with the looks his captors were giving him.

_**Short and to the point, nearly. But I like how it turned out. And yes, it's all true.**_


End file.
